


鹊与鸠

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [13]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: ·柱斑（千手柱间X宇智波斑）·带土的视角/ 一些爷孙互动的描写，请不要做CP含义上的理解。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 3





	鹊与鸠

鹊与鸠

在完成他所赋予的使命外，宇智波斑并未对宇智波带人横加干涉，无论是生前，还是死后。  
这个问题同样要从两个方面看。在生前，是宇智波斑他做不到。他上了年纪，在他一天内的大部分时间，他都羸弱衰朽，不得不枕着镰刀而眠，远没有当年叱咤风云的样子，只要来个稍强劲的敌人，恐怕丧命只是分分钟的事情。而在死后，他只扎根于带人的心脏里，神游于带人的脑海里，在真实世界里的任何角落，已经不存在真正的名为宇智波斑的人。他是传承的记忆，是会解答问题的影像，从某种意义上而言，他是一本活着的书，这本书上记载着他多年所学所成，也写满了他毕生执念所求——这是一个宏大的、极为疯狂的计划，让人不得不惊叹这就是传说中那个孤傲又危险的宇智波斑。倘若举着喇叭对着世人呐喊详细内容，没人不会痛骂一句脑子有病。  
包括宇智波带人自己，也在无数个日夜里把这埋在地下烂掉的糟老头子骂上千遍，一边骂，一边把这个计划推行下去。  
宇智波带人对宇智波斑没有过剩的好感。不过他有些同情。毕竟，能编纂出这样一个异想天开计划的人，必然不是常人，只可能是受过创伤的疯子。可他又知道宇智波斑不是真的疯了，因为他自己也正推进着计划——他认为自己足够冷静，足够细致，也清楚得明白自己想要什么。他明白自己是什么人，或者蔑称为“什么东西”。所以他理所当然地认为自己知道宇智波斑又是什么东西。这个老头子狂傲、自大，不可一世，这世上唯一可做他对手也重创过他的人早不在人世……所以这个人，和如今的自己一样，孑然一身，实际上又有些可怜。  
甚至比自己要更可怜一些罢？不然呢，英雄迟暮，穴居洞底，到头来连个说话的人都没有了。  
自己身处地底的时刻也不爱跟这个老头子说话。而老头子似乎也并不打算和这个后人多说什么。这出乎带人的意料。在从前，他素来是热爱帮助老人的，而这群老人却少有宇智波斑这样沉默的。宇智波斑可能不是不爱说话，他可能只是不屑去说——作为一个独自长大的少年，带人早明白冷眼究竟意味为何。老头子早没有气力含饴弄孙，而且这个从未见过的孙子可能还很蠢——至少宇智波带人在阅读过宇智波斑留在其脑海里的记忆之后不敢自吹自擂自己聪明到能让这个老头子青眼有加的地步。还活着的老头子忍术教导之外偶尔还跟他说一些话，都是毫无营养的生活琐事，他左耳朵进右耳朵出，满脑子都是卡卡西和琳。他注意到老头子会仰望那颗神树的空壳。那上面挂满了各种姿势的初代火影大人的塑像。他看见宇智波斑的嘴唇翕动，仿佛有说不完的话，但没有一句是说出口的。  
宇智波带人有数次噩梦梦见自己缝合的柱间生命体也长出一张初代火影的脸。这导致他终于有一次忍不住问宇智波斑这种糟糕的恶趣到底为何。宇智波斑仰头凝视着这些千手柱间，层层叠叠的皱纹埋没了他脸上的表情。然后这个老头子大声笑了，没有牙的嘴发出一种窗户破洞漏风的瘆人声音。宇智波斑转头用一种愉快的语气解释了柱间细胞的力量，教学内容细致入微，接着笑眯眯恐吓他早晚也会生出这样一张脸——这张脸带人最后见过了。在帮宇智波斑入殓更衣的时候。  
他知道这张脸的表情应该是绝无变化可能的，可那一天他竟然觉得那张脸看上去比他自己还难过一般。  
然而到老头子死去，他也没法读懂宇智波斑到底对着这些奇怪的千手柱间想了什么。  
他唯一知道的是，在那些无从说出口的话语之外，宇智波斑的眼睛只有在凝视千手柱间时才会变得额外明亮，有如是灰烬里重新生出不灭的火。在其他时候，这只眼睛看似盛气凌人，实际上和死去的鱼目一样渐失光彩。时间消磨了他的锐气，衰老不会放过任何人。  
只有千手柱间，只因为千手柱间。  
也许那就是因为宿敌的缘故吧？宇智波带人也这样想过。越到老来越是记仇，越是痴迷越是不悟。宇智波斑当然是恨的。如果不是败给了千手柱间，他何以残喘在这样黑暗的阴影中？  
“所以你到底是如何败北的呢？”宇智波带人也曾经这样充满恶意的问，在又一次想要离开地下的请求被驳回后，他大着胆试着揭开这道伤疤。他只是在赌气，因为被困在这片黑暗中不得出路，空有无数想法追求只能在梦里演绎。他还有深爱的人，也还深爱这个世界，无法伸展拳脚总令人痛苦。作为一个憋着一肚子火的年轻人，他有权乱发脾气报复一番。  
“你听说过的故事，是怎样，就是怎样吧。”老头子却很淡然地回应道。  
“丢人。”宇智波带人拉了拉下眼皮。“你不是很厉害的吗？”  
“对，丢人。”宇智波斑依然平静地答。  
于是这话题没法再聊下去。再后来，老头子就死了，只剩下脑海里跟书本一样的幻象。这个幻象宇智波斑想必整备了很久，调制到了他能够完成的理想状态。这个“他”几乎什么都有，包罗万象，是一本活的禁术卷轴，又是一本会说话的作战攻略。  
“他”没有被安置进任何多余的情绪。  
“宇智波斑”只会按部就班地指导宇智波带人做事。“他”依旧不陪人聊天，依旧让人看着生厌。就算这个幻影维持着一张年轻人的脸，宇智波带人仍然觉得，皮囊内填充着一颗老年人的心。老到那些柔软一些的感情已经先一步往生净土，这个幻影身躯早晚也该随之烧成灰烬。  
宇智波带人知道这是刻意维持的距离感。老头子到死为止留下了过多的谜团，这些谜团他只想烂在肚子里，不打算和他利用的少年做一丝一毫的分享。宇智波斑何其孤高何其自负，少年当然可以成为宇智波斑，但少年只能成为宇智波斑期望的那个“宇智波斑”。剔除了所有属于斑更隐秘的过去，只展现出对世界愤怒和绝望的一面。  
如果不绝望不失意，哪个人会无聊到去看一块被遗忘几个世代的石板呢？  
只是报复，报复令他众叛亲离的宇智波；只是怨恨，怨恨夺取了他所有荣耀的千手柱间；只是孤独，孤独到独自一人认识到这残酷世界的真相——就是如此寂寞如此寒冷的。  
无趣……乏味……而且可怜。  
然而老头子走到忍界的顶点不可能只有这些东西。那些被剔除的情感到底都是何物？在后来的日子里宇智波带人偶尔回忆自己的地洞生活，也会思考起这个问题。时光流水，他早过了被称为少年的年龄，已然能够娴熟地扮演起“宇智波斑”的角色。这是世人认知中的宇智波斑，与传说相吻合的冷酷阴险老谋深算。这是扮演出的、也是他根据指导臆想出的……他灵光乍现，忽然明白过来，宇智波斑并不仅仅是不屑在小辈面前表露自己。宇智波斑根本不在意世人对他作何感想。他过于自负，所以他才会败北。  
败给那个千手柱间。  
到头来少年的噩梦没有变为现实。宇智波带人早已不记得老头子胸口的那张脸的具体样貌。可世界各地还回荡着千手柱间的传说，过了半个多世纪久久不息。这些故事里的千手柱间是热情又豪情万丈的，他一呼百应，永得民心，这样的千手柱间当然是会招那个人恨的——那个被迫后半生呆在地底的人……  
你真是可怜啊。宇智波带人想。他想象着年轻时自负才能的宇智波斑在千手柱间面前不寒而栗，想象着明明强大得不可一世却因为千手柱间众叛亲离。想象着在这等悲惨的境地里败亡，一生苟活在名为千手柱间的地洞里。你该休息了。宇智波带人在面具后笑得轻蔑。这些应该就是你不屑说的过去。宇智波斑，你的计划会真正变成我的计划，你已经彻底死了——  
他将轮回眼安放进自己的眼眶。  
洪流在查克拉连通的刹那奔涌进他的脑海。无数的记忆纷至沓来，他被卷进强力的查克拉漩涡中，全身绷紧，呼吸困难彷如溺水。他没有想到随着长门的死去，原本施加在轮回眼上的封印已经破开，顺应着他宇智波的血脉，正以雷霆之势复苏，展露出令人恐惧的真正实力。数不清的记忆碎片狂如暴雪，不给任何喘息机会，正准备将他冻毙在这片怒涛汪洋之中。他努力挣扎着试图回到岸边，却看见那个存活在他脑海中的宇智波斑依旧沉默地立在水中的浮标之上，似乎和往常一样期待他的发问，随时准备提供全知全能的解答。  
“斑！”他下意识地对着“宇智波斑”喊出了声。  
像是被这声呼喊激活了似的，原本面无表情如塑像似的“宇智波斑”忽然有了神采，然而最终也只是懒洋洋地抬了抬眉，似乎并不准备把他捞出来。  
惩罚？恐怕是这样的……大概之前就设置了擅动轮回眼的报复措施吧，这确实是这个老头子能干出来的事。但是混蛋老头子，我要是真的死了，谁来做接下来的事？  
“别碍手碍脚的。你已经死了，宇智波斑。”他在这生死漩涡之中冲着幻象咆哮着。“你早就已经死了，老死了，被千手柱间杀死了！那个千手柱间！”  
千手柱间……！  
回音千千万万在耳际炸响。  
一记醒雷——一声咒语。  
风浪竟在这时候止住，颅内狂暴的识海忽然平息得莫名其妙。云销雪霁，天气回暖，他简直如同泡在温泉里。“宇智波斑”踏着海面而来，静默地停在了他的面前，弯下腰，对他伸出了手。  
他鬼使神差地握了上去。  
仿佛又一次经历了千亿起爆符的神之纸者，记忆之海亦分割两半。他随着“宇智波斑”急遽坠向记忆最深之处。但这次的行程远没有方才经历过的凶险，轮回眼看似已经被驯服了，如今只是为重新回归的主人归还原本保存的东西罢了。  
那大概都是，被这个死老头子排除在“需要告知他以外的、伪装的斑所不需要的”东西吧。  
以“千手柱间”为号，你到底恨他到什么程度？这双眼睛的认主方式居然不是你自己的名字，居然要以恨意继承，你这个人真是可——  
他闭上了嘴。  
中年互博相杀分道扬镳，青年并肩而战同枕共席，少年时的暗无天日的乱战却飞速地从眼前掠过去，眼前登时一片明媚。  
这些，可怜……吗？  
宇智波带人身边的幻影终于消失，大概是觉得自己的使命已经完成了罢。现在，这里一切的一切都已经物归原主，自然而然展露出主人最想再现的时刻——  
那奔流不息的南贺川边还未成长起来的少年们相视而笑，他们不知姓氏与家族，他们名为柱间与斑，此身不是任何人，只是他们自己。  
宇智波带人纵横忍界多年，早是正的说反，反的说正，竟然真没想到自己能有无话可说的时候。然而已经展现的过往和他多年猜测的南辕北辙到令人感慨的程度。他忽然觉得自己看轻了这个老头子。宇智波斑将几十年的岁月沉淀，将自身耗到油尽灯枯，将万千罪过一人担下，将此生生平叫人随意评说，到头来是为了这样一个承诺。  
“我们会在这里建立一个村庄。”  
这个村庄名为木叶——  
你们曾经天真的以为这个村子，是实现和平的纽带，借着这个村子，就能达到永远的和平——  
只是……  
然而即便如此，你也不曾真正恨过他，不是吗？  
宇智波斑。  
宇智波带人终于把自己从杂乱的记忆中摘出，摇摇晃晃地站起了身。  
“什么嘛，骗了我这么多年。”他对着一片真实的晦暗世界按着那只轮回眼，对着已然不存在的幻象说，像是做出最后的告别。“你明明深爱过这一切。”  
你只是不愿告诉我，在衰老之后仍然苟活的那些年里，你仍然爱着他罢了。  
-终-

**Author's Note:**

> *写着写着会写成带土，接着写着写着又会写回成带人（……  
>  *天知道原梗只有三句话，我只打算写2K的。人为什么会管不住手。 年底了清一下梗（。list又要爆了。


End file.
